Things Aren't Always What You Expect
by ManlyFashion
Summary: Sequel to "True Love Never Runs Smooth" - Fred's up to something (Wes/Fred)


body { scrollbar-face-color:#383D75; scrollbar-shadow-color:#FFFFFF; scrollbar-3dlight-color:#FFFFFF; scrollbar-arrow-color:#FFFFFF; scrollbar-base-color:#FFFFFF; scrollbar-darkshadow-color:#FFFFFF; scrollbar-highlight-color:#FFFFFF; scrollbar-track-color:#FFFFFF; } 

Things Aren't Always What You Expect  
By Vengeance Girl

  
  
**SUMMARY**: Sequel to "True Love Never Runs Smooth". Fred's up to something.  
**SPOILERS**: Up to Waiting In The Wings. After that - it's all fair game. Groo didn't show up during WitW though.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine - because mullets are good, and stealing is bad.  
**RATING**: Nothing major, definitely no higher than a PG  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Want, take, have (email!)!  
**FEEDBACK**: Is always good  
**DEDICATION**: To my W/F partner-in-crime, Regina - because if you didn't tell me to bother, I probably wouldn't! And to my real-life partner in Angel-crime against friends, Sel - look at us, all convention-bound! Blackpool, here we come! Thanks for putting up with me, the pair of you!   
  
****   
"Wes, honey?" Fred poked her head round the dining room door. "I'm just going to the store - would you like anything?"   
  
He glanced up from the computer screen for a second, registering what she'd said. "No ... I don't think so."   
  
"Okay, then I'll be back in a little while."   
  
Wesley waved at her absentmindedly as he frowned at the screen. "Okay ..." he consulted with the book on his knee. "'Special icons can sometimes been seen below the face, representing the selected Sim's partner with whom there is a significant relationship.'" He did as the game's manual instructed him. "Well, would you look at that. I made them fall in love!" he mumbled to himself.   
  
Fred took her keys from the table next to the front door and shook her head with a smile as she listened to Wesley talking to himself. She stepped outside into the cool breeze, and looked around her. The area around their small Cornish cottage was pretty, and friendly. Living abroad had always been a dream for her, and since she moved to England to be with Wes, she'd never been happier. Closing the door, she headed out to the car and started to drive. She knew she was too much of a soft touch - it wasn't his birthday until tomorrow, but he'd been sniffing around her closet for over a week. So she'd agreed he could have one present early if he promised to stop looking for the rest.   
  
He liked that deal. So he'd been trying to figure out that computer game almost all day - which she was glad for, because it meant she'd had some time to herself to figure out the arrangements. She'd specifically waited until it started to get dark before she headed out, but she was hoping Wes was so engrossed in the computer game he wouldn't notice.   
  
She pulled up outside a small Bed & Breakfast, and smiled at the receptionist as she walked past and headed up the stairs. They knew her there by now - she'd been in often enough over the last few days. Stopping outside the most familiar room, she knocked gently on the door and called through it.   
  
"Angel? It's me, Fred." She waited a moment, and then knocked again. "Angel, I'm going to the station now. Are you coming with me?" This time the door flew open and Fred was greeted by a beaming Angel.   
  
"At last! Did you bring any ..." he trailed off, his face lighting up again as Fred revealed a brown packet from behind her back. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, Fred!"   
  
"I just hope you aren't making any mess in there, Angel. I wouldn't want them to find blood on the carpet. They already think we're weird enough because you never leave your room unless it's dark."   
  
"Yeah, yeah! Now can we go already?! I don't want to be late."   
  
"Uh, Angel?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Shoes, might help."   
  
He looked down at his feet, and back up at Fred. Grinning goofily, he ran back into the room and pulled on some shoes. "Ready." He sped ahead, leaving Fred to close the door, and follow him down to the car.   
  
She sighed. The journey was short, but likely to be hell. Dealing with hyperactive Angel was difficult at the best of times.   
  
****   
  
"Look, Angel. It's not my fault we got stuck in traffic."   
  
"We got stuck behind ducks crossing the road, Fred. That wouldn't happen in America."   
  
"It might - "   
  
"Not in LA!"   
  
Ignoring Angel's sudden bad mood, Fred squinted up at the arrivals board. "Looks like they landed already."   
  
"The one time a train arrives on time, and you're late." Angel and Fred both spun around at the sound of Cordelia's voice.   
  
"Daddy!" Connor ran up to Angel, whose grin had suddenly reappeared. He lifted the three-year-old up and spun him round.   
  
"Hey, Connor! Did you miss your Daddy?" The boy nodded, his head buried in Angel's shoulder. "Did Mommy look after you?"   
  
"What, you think just because you go away for a couple of weeks, I'm gonna let everything go?" Cordelia grinned, walked over to Angel, and kissed him on the cheek. He slipped his free arm round her waist and moved his mouth closer to her ear.   
  
"I missed you."   
  
"You spoke to both of us on the phone every night, Angel." She smiled. "But I missed you too."   
  
"How was the flight?"   
  
"Not bad, actually. We were pretty much on time, managed to see a little of Heathrow - not that there's much to see - before we had to catch the first of our many trains." She grinned at the little boy, who had easily fallen asleep on his father's shoulder. "It tired Connor out."   
  
"So I see."   
  
Fred walked over to where Gunn stood, slightly apart from the reunited family. "Hey, Charles."   
  
"It's good to see you again, Fred. It's been a long time."   
  
She nodded. "Almost three years."   
  
"Too long." He smirked slightly. "I still haven't found anyone as reliable as you to go for breakfast with."   
  
"Reliable?"   
  
"One of only two only girls who could ever eat more than me. It's something to be proud of." Fred laughed. "We could go for breakfast while you're here, if you'd like. Give us chance to really catch up."   
  
"I'd like that."   
  
Fred opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as she caught sight of the large clock beside the departure board. "We'd better get going, I told Wes I was just going to the store. I've already been an hour. By the time I get you guys settled, and get home, he might be starting to worry." Gunn looked over at Angel and Cordelia. "Sorry to break up the reunion, you three," he yelled. "But we gotta go." He nodded towards Fred. "Lady's orders."   
  
The four of them followed as Fred led the way out into the car park, and they all piled into the car. Angel, Cordelia and Connor sat in the back, and Fred smiled as she glanced in her mirror. They acted just like a family should. Returning her attention to the road, Fred began to think about her relationship with Gunn. In a strictly friends sense of the word. She'd never really said goodbye before she left - in fact, they hadn't really talked much after they decided their "romance" was going to be a non-starter. Their breakfasts had continued for a while, but all the fun seemed to be gone out of them. At first they'd make excuses why they couldn't go, but after a while, they just stopped going. She'd always thought of him as her big brother - there to protect her and help her when she needed help. She missed having that with him - they'd only spoken on the phone twice in the three years she'd lived in England.   
  
She pulled in to the car park of the B&B Angel was staying in, and they all got out. Heading up to reception for what seemed like the hundredth time that week, she smiled.   
  
"Got some more customers for you, Mrs Phillips - the room I booked is still okay, right?" If Cordy, Gunn and Connor couldn't stay here, it completely screwed up her plans.   
  
"Certainly, Miss Burkle. I've booked them into the room next to Mr Angel - would you like a cot in the room?"   
  
Fred looked over at Angel and Cordelia, who were lost in their own conversation. "Actually, if it's alright, I think they'd prefer if it was in Angel's room."   
  
Mrs Phillips smiled. "Certainly, I'll get that sorted right away." She handed Fred the key. "Someone will be up shortly with a cot - would you like to show your friends to their room? You know where it is."   
  
****   
  
Fred slipped her key into the lock, and opened the door as quietly as possible, hoping Wesley was still on the computer. She was out of luck. As she closed the door behind her, Wesley's voice floated out from the lounge.   
  
"Fred? Is that you?"   
  
"Yeah." Shrugging off her jacket, she headed in to see him. "Sorry I'm late, I ran into a friend." She sat down beside him and snuggled up next to him on the sofa. "You given up on your game?"   
  
"For now."   
  
She smiled as she leaned up for a kiss. "Wesley?"   
  
"Mmm?" he replied, flicking channels on the TV.   
  
"Can we have an early night?"   
  
He eyed her suspiciously, a smirk playing on his lips. "Would that be an early night with sleep, or the other kind of early night ...?"   
  
Standing, she headed for the door. "Depends how fast you get up here ..."   
  
****   
  
The sky was overcast the next morning - Wesley's birthday. This was exactly what Fred had been hoping for - it would make getting Angel out of the B&B so much easier. That had been the main reason he'd had to arrive just under two weeks before the others. He'd had to stowaway in a cargo ship - planes were too dangerous sunlight wise.   
  
She'd woken early, and slipped downstairs to make Wesley a birthday breakfast. She was hoping he'd sleep until she was ready - but she couldn't be sure. Wrapping her robe around her, she headed out into the garden to cut a couple of flowers. She wasn't kidding herself, she knew he'd appreciate the food more than the decoration - but she wanted to make an effort.   
  
She pottered around in the kitchen for half an hour or so, making pancakes and coffee, arranging the tray in a million different ways before she was happy. When she was finally happy, she carried the tray back upstairs, silently thanking God they didn't have a dog or cat for her to trip over. She was the best co-ordinated person at the best of times. She knocked gently on the door.   
  
"Room service," she whispered, stepping into the room. Wesley opened his eyes, and gasped as she brought the tray over to him and laid it on his knee. Slipping back into bed beside him, she grinned, and kissed him on the forehead. "Happy birthday, baby."   
  
"Fred, this is ... amazing. Thank you!" His fingers played with the petals of the flower she'd cut - he wasn't sure what kind it was - and plucked it out of the slender vase. Reaching over to her, he tucked it into her hair. "You're perfect, you know that? I love you so much."   
  
"Wes, I've just woken up." She laughed, pleased at his reaction.   
  
"You're still perfect. You're always perfect." He leant over to kiss her, but she jerked away at the last second as he almost up-ended the tray.   
  
"Maybe you should eat before we get with the hanky-panky, huh? I don't think being scalded with coffee first thing on a morning is particularly sexy, do you?"   
  
Wesley chuckled. "Breakfast *and* hanky-panky? Am I the luckiest man in the world?"   
  
"If you play your cards right," she grinned.   
  
****   
  
As lunchtime approached, Fred was getting antsy. She wanted to go and get the others, but she couldn't do it until the call came.   
  
When she'd finally allowed Wesley out of bed, she led him downstairs to open his presents and cards. One of the first cards was from Angel, Cordelia and Connor. Sending the card had been Fred's idea - to make it look more real, and less suspicious.   
  
It was almost noon when he finished opening his presents. A piles of CDs, clothes, and books were now stacked around the living room, each of them something Wes wanted to do first before the others. As he unwrapped one of the CDs, the phone rang. Fred leaped up to answer it, almost knocking Wesley over in her rush to get to it.   
  
"I'll go!" She yelled. "Hello? Seriously? Can't you get someone else to do it? But ..." she sighed. "Oh, okay. I'll go." Hanging up, she picked her jacket up from where she'd left it the night before, and popped her head around the lounge door.   
  
"Wes? That was Laura. I have to go out for a while - I shouldn't be long. She wants me to pick something up from the office."   
  
"Do you have to go now?"   
  
"'Fraid so. I won't be long." She walked over to where he sat in the middle of the floor and kissed him, before heading back towards the front door. "Love you." Slamming the door behind her, Wes watched as she ran down the steps and into the car.   
  
"Love you too," he murmured.   
  
****   
  
"Okay, guys. You ready to go?"   
  
Cordelia opened the door to the room she was sharing with Angel and Connor, the child in her arms. "Con and I are. Don't know about the big loon over there though."   
  
"Hey!" Angel appeared, his shirt hanging out and his shoes undone, but almost ready. Fred shook her head.   
  
"Hurry up, will ya? I'm going next door to get Gunn - and then we're leaving. With or without you, Angel."   
  
She turned on her heel and walked to the room next door. She knocked sharply. "Charles? Are you ready to go?"   
  
He flung the door open, looking tired but definitely ready. "This jet-lag is hell! But yeah, I'm ready. So, what's the plan for getting Angel to your place in one piece?"   
  
"Nothing complicated. I've covered the windows in the back of the car, and put a divider up between the front and back. That should keep the sun out enough until we get him into the house."   
  
"And how about getting into and out of the car?"   
  
She produced a blanket from behind her back. "The best I could do."   
  
"I'll manage." Angel spoke up from behind her. She spun around. "Ready? Then lets go!"   
  
****   
  
Wesley considered watching a video while she was out. He looked at the ones Fred had bought him. Saving Private Ryan or The Matrix - both of which films he wanted to see, but both being ones he wanted to see with her. Scratch that then. He looked at his watch. She'd already been gone half an hour, and all he'd done was decide what he wasn't going to do.   
  
"Might as well get dressed, I suppose."   
  
A few minutes later he reappeared downstairs, dressed, shaven and carrying the breakfast tray. He might as well wash up while she was out. He'd just dumped the dirty plates into the sink when he heard the front door click.   
  
"Wes?" She called. "Look who I found while I was out." She walked into the kitchen, and stepped aside as Angel, Cordelia and Gunn walked in. He looked at the child Cordelia was carrying.   
  
"Connor," he whispered. He looked around at the others, his eyes resting on Fred, who was beaming. So this was what she'd been planning for the last few weeks. "You're all here ... I can't believe you'd do this for me, Fred!"   
  
She blushed. "I'd do anything for you, Wes. You know that."   
  
"Connor?" Cordelia whispered into his ear. "Go and say hi to your Uncle Wes." She set him down on the floor, and pointed at Wesley. He shook his head and ran back into her, burying his head in her shoulder.   
  
"Don't want to."   
  
Wesley laughed. "Its okay, Cordelia. He doesn't have to."   
  
Unwrapping Connor's arms from round her neck, she stood up and passed him to Angel. She went over to Wesley and hugged him. "But I do." She smiled, feeling like the team was a family again. The way it was supposed to be. "I've missed you, Wes."   
  
Wes felt tears spring into his eyes, still shocked at their arrival. When he'd moved back to England, he thought he'd seen them for the last time ... all of them. It'd hurt like crazy at first - he'd regretted leaving for the first few months. His alliance with the Council had lasted a whole fortnight - they didn't approve of him, he didn't like them - it was never going to work. But he was too stubborn - and afraid - to go back.   
  
But then Fred showed up, and everything was right again. He had her - the only one that mattered. And now, seeing them all again - and seeing how much of Connor's life he'd missed - he realised how much he missed all of them. Even just in little ways.   
  
"I've missed you, too, Cordy." He pulled away and looked at Angel and Gunn. "All of you. I feel like I should apologise ... I never really said goodbye when I left."   
  
"It's okay. We know why you did it - and we know how happy you both are. You'll just have to give us a good send off when we go home to make up for it."   
  
Wesley laughed, and turned round to where Fred was standing, watching the scene with a grin on her face. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and squeezed her tightly, lifting her off her feet and spinning her round.   
  
"Thank you so much for organising all of this. It means so much to me ..." he trailed off, unable to put into words what he'd been thinking just moments before. She placed a finger on his lips.   
  
"I know. You don't have to say it. I know."   
  
"Thank you, Fred."   
  
"I have one more surprise for you."   
  
"Another? I don't think my heart can take it!" Fred walked over to the closet and opened it to reveal a tux hanging on the back of the door.   
  
"I wasn't sure if I could do this, but I think I've pulled it off." Pulling a card from her pocket, she handed it to him.   
  
"'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Winifred Burkle, to take place on Saturday, May 8th...'" He read, trailing off as he realised what she was trying to tell him. "Fred ... that's tomorrow."   
  
"I know that, Wes. I figured, three years is long enough for us to be engaged, and we should do it while everyone's here. Everyone that matters, anyway."   
  
"What about your parents?" He whispered.   
  
"I called them. Mom was a little teary at first, but she's happy for me. For us. Dad says as long as he gets some good photos and a video, it's okay with them."   
  
"You've really thought of everything, haven't you?"   
  
"Yup!" She grinned. "So, Mr Wyndam-Pryce, will you let me marry you tomorrow?"   
  
Wesley laughed. "It would be my honour."   
  
Cordelia let out a sob, and tried to cover it up by elbowing Angel in the ribs. "Why aren't you ever that romantic?"   
  
****   
  
Fred looked around the room, trying to concentrate, but her stomach was doing somersaults. The room looked gorgeous - when she'd originally booked the registry office, and told them she wanted a night-time wedding with candles, they'd looked at her as if she was insane. But she was determined, so they accommodated her, and they'd pulled it off amazingly. There weren't any lights on in the room, but candles were burning all around the edge - all kinds of candles, short ones, tall ones, scented ones. They all gave the wedding such a cosy atmosphere.   
  
While she'd been getting ready, it had really hit Fred that her parents weren't going to be at her wedding, and suddenly she was upset. She wondered for the first time if this was such a good idea after all. When she'd first planned it, the point was that the whole gang was there. Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Wes, and her. The people who'd taken her in when she was still a rambling idiot just returned from Pylea. The people who still took care of her when one of their friends had just died. The people who included her into their discussions without so much as a second thought, making her feel really at home.   
  
Getting her parents there too would have been too much to deal with and still make it a surprise. And she knew Wes wouldn't want his parents at the wedding, but she still felt bad for him. So not having hers there kinda made up for it, in a weird way.   
  
All the same, she'd been a bit worried for a while - but the second she walked into that room, with the candles, and with Wesley, she knew nothing was going to spoil that day. Angel was recording everything for them - Cordelia had been supposed to do it, but they didn't trust her not to cry into the microphone.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife."   
  
The words Fred felt she'd been waiting all her life to hear. She'd dreamt like all little girls that one day, her Prince Charming would sweep her off her feet, and they'd have a perfect wedding and a perfect life. And this perfect wedding was the beginning of their perfect life.   
  
The service over with, and the official parts taken care of, Fred turned round to face Angel, Cordelia, Connor and Gunn, a smile a mile wide on her face. Watching Angel and Cordelia fuss over a very sleepy Connor, she vaguely remembered a conversation she'd had with Angel just over three years ago.   
  
_"Kye-rumption."  
  
"What's it mean?"  
  
"It's when two great heroes meet on the field of battle and recognise their mutual fate."  
  
_ And even though it was three whole years ago, Kye-rumption was still always the first thing she thought of when she saw them together. If ever a couple personified "meant to be" - this was it. Seeing them with Connor made everything so much more complete. Just in the way they looked at him, and the way they were with each other, everything was so right.   
  
She wouldn't be a bit surprised if they were the next to get married - even if it wasn't marriage in the legal sense of the word.  
  
Wesley held his arm out towards her with a smile, and she walked towards her husband - God, that sounded good - being careful not to step on her dress. He slipped his arm possessively round her waist, and continued talking to Gunn.   
  
The ivory coloured dress was perfect on her. When she'd stepped through the door into the room, he had gasped. She was absolutely shining - and he was marrying her. Her hair fell over her shoulders in carefully arranged ringlets, she was beautiful - and he was marrying her!  
  
Gunn stopped talking and smiled. "I don't think I ever told you guys how happy I am for you." He broke into a grin. "And if you tell those two that I said anything close to soppy, I guarantee there'll be a loss of limbs."   
  
Wesley laughed. "Your secret is safe with us."  
  
"But seriously, if you ever hurt her at all, Wes, you'll have me to deal with. She's like my little sister."  
  
Fred blushed, flattered. "Believe me, Charles, that won't be a problem. Because he'll have me to deal with first."  
  
Cordelia walked up behind Fred, Connor fast asleep, his head on her shoulder. "You mind if we get going? Con's beat."  
  
Fred nodded. "We should probably head back anyway - first night as newlyweds and all," she smiled at Wes.  
  
"Aaw, man, we really gotta sleep in the same house as them?"  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Afraid so. But at least it's just one night." She turned back to Fred. "This was really beautiful, Fred. And I hope that if darling Angel over here ever gets into gear, I could have something half as gorgeous."   
  
*****   
  
_Dear all,  
Well, here we are in Paris. It mightn't be the most glamorous of honeymoon destinations, but it's definitely the most romantic. Thank you so much for arranging this all, Cordelia.   
We just wanted to tell you how happy it made us that you all came. It made our wedding what it was supposed to be - the happiest day of both our lives.  
The weather here is gorgeous - what kind of a postcard would it be if we didn't mention the weather? - and the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is amazing. We've taken a gazillion photos, so we'll make sure you get some copies when we get back.  
We'd say we wish you were here - but that would make it less of a honeymoon, and more of a holiday!  
We'll speak when we get back,  
  
Fred & Wesley  
xxx  
_


End file.
